


Twelve Rainy Days

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [40]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer arrives with pouring rain in this country. Isn't it strange? But you know, I like it. I like the fresh air filling my lungs, I like the clouds hiding the sun, I like the colourful umbrellas. Hot weather was never my cup of tea, and despite I can't ride my motorbike during these two weeks, I love this season the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Tizenkét esős nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075696) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #46 Summer
> 
> Beta-ed by demonslave666

I can smell the rain, the clear scent is sneaking into the room through the open windows. The thunderstorm has just gone away, now the raindrops are falling from the sky peacefully, the sound they make when they hit the asphalt is so comforting I can almost fall asleep listening to it. I stand up, a pillow falls off the couch, but I leave it there and walk up to the window to take a look at the cloudy sky. I take in a deep breath and I keep it in for long seconds before exhaling. The air is always incredibly fresh after the rain, even in this huge metropolis.

I glance down at the street, seeing people with umbrellas passing by. They walk fast, they probably want to arrive home before sunset, or hurrying to work. There are some couples holding hands, carrying matching umbrellas. There are some with little ones, clinging to their parents' side. I smile at the sight of the many different colours, some are vivid and bright, some has interesting patterns and some are just plain black. The umbrellas remind me of rainbows on the sidewalk.

Summer arrives with pouring rain in this country. Isn't it strange? But you know, I like it. I like the fresh air filling my lungs, I like the clouds hiding the sun, I like the colourful umbrellas. Hot weather was never my cup of tea, and despite I can't ride my motorbike during these two weeks, I love this season the most.

You always hated the rainy season though. Maybe that was the only thing we'd ever argue about. You liked to complain about how the storms ruined your birthday every year, but mine was always sunny. You were always so childish. If I could, I would have switched birthdays with you gladly, just so you would stop whining about it.

The rain is slowly stopping. It's the twelfth day of the rainy season, tomorrow the clouds will disappear and the hot weather will be back. The sun will dry the streets, and everyone will be happy to have the warmth back. Everyone but me.

The sunlight suffocates me, it feels like it's taking my life away, because when I see the bright rays of light and the cheerful people all around, I always think about you.

You used to be so cheerful when the rainy season ended. You always convinced me to celebrate a late birthday in a park. We would sit on the grass to eat bento, drink coffee then you would kiss me, wrap your arms around my waist and push me down on the ground to whisper those sweet words in my ears, the ones I always loved to hear.

We'd walk home holding hands after that. And you'd push me up against the door before I could unlock it. With our lips engaged in a heated kissing contest, you'd lead me to our bed and make sweet love to me.

But you're not here anymore, we can't do those things ever again. Tomorrow the sun will shine for everyone but me.

My clouds will never go away. Because you know, Uruha, you used to be my sun.


End file.
